Caught Dead
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: "I'd rather be caught dead on Christmas Day than to spend a day with him." She hated him more than anyone could, and in the end of it all, she still does; or does she? - Rated for sexual innuendo to come; may go up due to some scenes. Read and review!
1. Prologue

A/N: Lately, I've been thinking about Kuroshitsuji and my need to practice writing M-rated fics, so I thought. . . Why not?

Disclaimer: I only own the unknown characters; Teresa Fiddlewitch and Alice Kingsleigh.

Warning: OCs, possible OoC-ness, some sexual hints, language, possible cliché-ness

* * *

**Caught Dead; Prologue  
**

* * *

She read a note she got from her;

"_I'd rather be caught dead on Christmas Day than spend a day alone with him. _

_I'd rather stab myself a thousand times to death than to dance with him. _

_I'd rather be shot to death than to be arm-in-arm with him. _

_I'd rather be ripped limb-from-limb than to look for him. _

_I'd rather kill myself than to actually kiss him, or just be extremely close to him. . ."_

'Yes, the list does go on. . .' Alice thought to herself before saying, "But, Teresa, do you really hate him that much?" A question that always peaked her interest.

"Your Majesty, if you were to order me to kill him, I will not hesitate to do so." She replied in monotone, still staring out of the window.

"Why would I want to?" She heard her grumble in anger.

"Because," She turned to look at her light blue-eyed, blonde, short-haired mistress, dark blue eyes glimmering with hatred, "He deserves to. He has annoyed me for too long; doesn't he know the concept of personal space, or the concept of 'don't touch a lady unless she told you to', or even the concept of solitude?" Her eyes showed a demonic red for a second.

"W-well, he doesn't look that annoying, even if he's with us." Alice asked, cautious of Teresa's current mood.

"Annoying? Your Majesty, he only seems that way, but in fact, he is one of the most irritating beings I've met."

"Irritating? Well, from my observation," She giggled, which caused Teresa to raise an eyebrow at her, "You two seem to look like a couple or something." She waited for her reaction.

Shock, the murderous type of shock was planted on her face. "L-Lady Alice? How in the bloody hell could you think of that?"

"Well, he does seem like the perfect match for you. . ." She saw Teresa's eye twitch with utter disgust.

"P-perfect? M-match? How in the whole world could you say that?"

"Polar opposites, other than being demonic butlers, you are both polar opposites. And as they say, opposites attract." She said factually.

"Opposites attract? Who told you tha—"

"Plus, he has this fetish for cats." She saw her go pale, pale as the full moon, contrasting her short, black hair.

"C-cats, milady? You mean, like—" She asked unlike the Teresa she knew, she asked fearfully.

"Yes, Teresa, like wild cats, domestic cats, and I didn't forget cat demons like you too." She smiled at her brightly, watching her face go from shock to total horror.

* * *

A/N: Remember how demons in Kuroshitsuji are based on animals, or something? Like Sebastian's the Raven butler, Cluade's the Spider butler; since both are taken, I settled for the fourth best thing, cats, since a bat—vampire—is too out of place in the Kuroshitsuji world. Read and review!


	2. Terror starts now

A/N: The last one was the prologue, the real story starts now. Read and review!

Thanks to those who listed this fic on their faves :) Hi, **YuYuFan1**

Thanks so much to those who put this fic on story alerts :D Hi there, **Maiden of the Earth**, **SWEETSAPHIRE0**, and **Xx-NiXXy-xX**

* * *

The Next Day;

"_. . . Wild cats, domestic cats, cat demons like you too."_ Alice's words kept ringing in Teresa's mind as she went to do an errand for her.

"_Teresa, run an errand for me, yes? Deliver this package to the Phantomhive Manor, would you?"_

'Phantomhive Manor. Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. . . and _HIM._' She thought bitterly as she walked towards the majestic gate of the said manor. Good thing for her she wore her usual outfit, a black and blue butler suit, and not one the dresses her mistress would force her into.

"I better do this fast or—"

"Anything you would need, miss—?" The voice, the dreaded one she was avoiding.

'Too late, dammit, why must I always be—?' He cut her train of thought; he appeared before her, the gates behind him.

"Well, if it isn't you, Miss Teresa." He smiled like the little devil he was.

"Yes, well if isn't me," She sighed sarcastically, "Here's a delivery from—" She handed it to him, but he got to her first by pulling her wrist towards the gates that were mysteriously opened.

"Yes, he is expecting this today, but in my opinion, it was a little late." He said, practically dragging her across the ground and into the mansion.

"Late? I came exactly five minutes before—"

"Correction, five minutes _and thirty seconds_ before the scheduled time, so you're late." He glanced at her, showing his "matter-of-fact" expression which caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Then to hell with the time, the thirty second difference doesn't change a thing."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear," They've stopped in front of the door, "The things we could do—I could do to you in a matter of thirteen seconds. . ." He was hinting at an innuendo.

"Ooh, and would you really want to get killed that badly?" She pushed him aside, "Now move, I wouldn't want to stay here any longer." She mumbled the last phrase, opening the door and going straight down the entrance hall.

She didn't mind that there were no other people inside, 'Strange, by now I should've heard Meilin's "Good morning", or Finnian's "Hello", or Bard's "G'day", and sometimes Tanaka's laugh. . .' But she brushed it off. She opened the door the Ciel's office, walked right in and without looking said, "Master Ciel, here is Lady Alice's package for—" She looked around, no one was here.

'Where could he have gone now?'

"I told you, you were late." His voice was behind her.

"Now, that you've mentioned it, I'm leaving, take care of this package, alright?" She placed the package onto his desk and brushed past him—

"I'm not done yet," She stopped in her tracks, 'What could he have been thinking now?'

"Well, I am, and I'm leaving." He grabbed her forearm.

"I told you, I'm not done yet." He whispered darkly, 'Oh, so now you really want to die?' She thought.

He was silent for a while, but his grip stayed strong, and then he bolted; out the door and down the hall, dragging her along.

"Hey! What's with this, you bastard!" He stopped at a door, the library door. He opened it and dragged her inside and closed the door.

"The Library, oh so now you want my help fixing the books?" She asked smugly.

"Actually, remember what I said earlier?" His grip tightened as he slowly pulled her close, "I wasn't kidding." The very phrase scared her to the bone.

"And now I don't have only thirty seconds," He whispered, "I have the whole day to spend with you, my dear. . ." He smirked once more like the little demon he truly is.

"I don't really have the time for all of this, nor would I want to!" She shouted the last phrase at him as she tried to pry her arm away, but angrily failed.

"You don't have a choice, my little black panther. . ." He purred, 'He purred? Now, I'm terrified, as if his innuendos were much worse, this is more terrifying than all of them.' She thought before saying;

"Ehem, now if you're done begging for me to kill you, do let go so I can." A blue pistol appeared in one of her hands, since the other was restrained.

"Ooh, kitty's got claws. . ." He chuckled, 'What the bloody hell? I always knew something was wrong with you, but seriously, what is going on?' She screamed in her head, unknowingly realizing there was half an arm's length between them.

"Are you actually serious, Michaelis? Are you actually begging to die?" She cocked her gun and aimed for his head and almost successfully pulled the trigger until—there was a flash of black.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhangerrrr! :) Feel free to criticize, review, or request in this fic. I take OCs, yaoi, yuri and many more! Read and review/criticize/request!


	3. Advantage?

Caught Dead

A/N: Continuation of chapter 2

* * *

"Maybe I am, let's just see if you could." Something was at her ear, and then she realized it; she was down on the floor, arms on either side of her head, her gun out of reach, and him pinning her down. 'Dammit, how in the world did I end up in this place?'

"What are you trying to pull? Are you actually begging on your knees that I shoot you on the head?" She stated angrily, and she felt something, something warm on her hands; he held her hands down with his.

"I'm asking you, can you shoot me in this position? Can you even move freely in this position?" That tone teased—no, mocked her. She tried to, she can't move, she can't move a muscle below her neck. Then, she nearly screamed; there was something wet on her neck, something wet and warm at the same time. . . She feared for the worst, and the worst it was; he was at her neck, licking and nipping at her flesh.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing, bastard!" Her face reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"Hmm. . ." He nuzzled her neck tenderly, 'What in the whole world has gone into you?' She thought in disgust at the close contact, "Get off of me, Michaelis!" She tried to push him away, but to no avail; he held her firmly down.

"You do realize that you're pushing yourself against me, right?" He murmured against her neck, sending frightful shivers down her spine. 'Arrogant bastard, if that's the game you want to play, then so be it.' She paused her train of thought, 'If he wants to play as humans, then I'll play along.' She smirked in an evil thought, 'I will definitely regret this, I will definitely purge myself after.' She breathe in a large amount of air before regretfully acting;

"Se-Sebastian," She fake gasped, "Wh-why?"

"Don't ask why, you don't need to know anything," He breathed on her neck, "But you do say my name in such a delightful way." She can feel him smirk, 'Delightful? Bastard, you don't even know what's coming to you.' She thought, "Why me?" She forced her voice into an innocent whisper, "Why not other women or demons?" He removed himself her from neck and placed his head inches above hers.

"Because," He inched closer slowly, "I like cats." She in turn, inched away from him, but then again, she was against the carpet.

"Eheheheh, but I'm not one of those creatures, so if you please," She laughed dryly before demanding him, "Get off me."

"Don't want to." He stated monotonously as he neared her face, "Then again, why would I want to?" Their foreheads her against each other, lips a few breaths away.

"Godammit, get the hell off of me you sick per—" Her breath hitched, she stiffened, her eyes widened, she was frozen in that position; she was scared for once in her life.

"Shh, ladies such as yourself shouldn't say such foul words." He whispered against her now frozen lips. "Else master will place a bell around your neck, little panther. . ." He slowly lapped his lips onto hers, a near gentle attempt at melting her cold, murderous demeanor.

Her reaction was mad, mad like insanity, it was unexpected from her; like she was being controlled by some outer being, or was it just instinct? She tried moved her head away from him, but was restrained by the force he applied onto her. Even more shockingly, something slipped inside her lips, 'What the—?' Her face reddened form his violation, she realized that he was toying with her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth; she replied wholeheartedly by biting angrily onto it.

"Angh," He grunted removing himself from her, not entirely, he was straddling her hips.

"You got what you wanted, now get off of me!" She shouted angrily at him, still a bit red-faced.

He smiled down at her darkly, "I knew you would play rough," and came down upon her once more, this time, he was ravenous; hands not restraining her arms anymore, but holding her firm against him; one on her head and the other at her waist.

"Umph—" She nearly burst from the sudden action; he kissed her violently, his tongue pressed against her teeth, preventing him. 'Then again,' she thought, 'I could use this to my advantage. . . But no! This is as wrong as it is! But there isn't any other way is there?' She argued with herself as her teeth almost let him in, 'I will completely wash my mouth after this. .' She squeezed her eyes shut as her lower jaw lowered down, and almost automatically, he attacked her, much like a hungry raven would eat its new found food; he licked the deepest recesses of her mouth and lapped her tongue with his.

'That's more like it,' He thought to himself as he heard an unfamiliar sound echoing from her, "U-ugh. . ." he heard her groan. 'Wh-what the hell am I doing! Wh-why?' She thought as a new form of desire slowly welled-up inside her; Lust.

"G-get o-off—" She murmured as he continued, he didn't budge, "Get o-off of m-me. . ."

* * *

A/N: Yes, uh, a little off character there :( But who's to say demons aren't a little bit sinful? Nobody, so they are, all demons are even a tiny bit sinful if you ask me.


	4. Finally, Shoot

Caught Dead

A/N: Continuation of chapter 3. Thanks to VampireLover01 and MeiMichi-chan for reviewing! :) But, really...there are only two...

* * *

He stopped abruptly, much to his chagrin, stood up and looked at her still lying form; she looked different, she didn't really, he just noticed that something was off. "Are you done?" She asked near-breathlessly, panting quietly.

"Would you want me to?" He asked as if he already knew that the answer was 'No'.

"Yes, now get off." She demanded coldly.

"As much as you want me to, but no," He smirked down at her again, "I was just getting started," She felt his weight lessen greatly.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted as she rolled to her gun and stood up, gun aimed at his head. He just stared at her, "Now tell me, Michaelis, do you really think that I'd let you violate me without punishment?" She glared at him.

"You just did, Miss Te-re-sa." He syllabicated her name, much to her annoyance.

"Well, get ready to die." She pulled the trigger and fired 22 rounds at him—

_Kling, kling, kling. . ._

"How in the—Those were twenty-two rounds!" She cocked her gun again,

"And those were twenty-two knives," He pointed arrogantly onto the ground; the bullets were mercilessly stabbed through with knives.

She walked closer and the started to pull the trigger, "Twenty-three," He shot a knife at her gun, knocking it out of her palms. She quickly jumped high and summoned another gun; "No chances!" She shot 23 rounds at him,

_Kling, kling, kling. . ._ 'Not again,' She thought bitterly.

"Twenty-four," He shot another knife, knocking the other gun out of reach. She landed on a bookshelf, "You leave me no choice," doing a hand-stand on the edge, she aimed both of her legs at him, each of the guns firing 24, equaling 48 rounds, at him.

_Slash, slash, kling, kling, kling. . . _ "No way in hell," She stood upright and looked at the floor, the bullets were cut in half. 'How can he do that with everyday butter knives?' She thought as she got down from the bookshelf.

"Well then, we're all done with this exercise," He appeared behind her, easily slamming her onto a nearby wall, arms above her head, "Let me finish, alright?" He chuckled darkly onto her ear, gripping the butler vest on her back and easily ripping it off of her.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" She asked fearfully, retaining to be immobile in the situation.

"Just finishing what I started, my dear," He inhaled on her hair, a hand slipping up her torso.

"G-get off of me! You're nothing but a sick demon!" Her eyes widened when she heard something unbutton, 'What the hell was gotten into you?' was all she could think of other than fear.

"I have told you many times before, I am but one hell of a butler." He said, gloved fingers dragging themselves up and down the new plant of skin. 'Time to take this situation to my advantage, however I will definitely regret it.' She thought before gulping, "Say, Sebastian," She isn't used to saying his name, "How about I finish this?" She attempted to say suggestively.

"Hm, sounds like someone finally understood me." He smirked as she arched her back towards him.

"Hmm, if guess I did, but honestly," She felt his grip waver, she removed one of her hands and placed it on his chest, "I just realized that I don't really hate you. . ." He pressed himself against her, and his forehead against hers, "You really don't?" He asked with half-lidded eyes, he glided his hand above her head slowly and down to her cheek while the other was as her waist.

She chuckled and she half-closed her eyes, "I really don't," She placed the other hand on his shoulder, "I swear—" She whispered before sticking out her tongue and lapping it onto his bottom lip, much to his surprised delight. 'Dammit, Teresa, you are doing this to take advantage of him and shoot him, not to please yourself.' She can feel the new desire growing bigger; the hate slowly leaving. Before it completely took over her, she slipped her tongue into his lips and locked the contact firmly with hers. She wandered in his mouth before she came in contact with his tongue; his became intertwined with hers, until he decided to take it a little further. He removed his lips from hers and placed them on the newly opened patch of skin, kissing it continuously. 'This time I'll play along, only this time!' She thought before unbuttoning the next button and the next, with him following her lead, until it reached past her unnoticeable cleavage.

"Isn't it my turn to have my fun?" He stopped, got up and looked at her, a confused yet delighted look on his face, "Oh, come on, you've had your fun since I came here." She flipped them, so that he was pinned to the wall, and he complied whole-heartedly, "It's only fair that I have mine." She winked at him suggestively and the hand on his chest started to unbutton his top, 'Remind me never to do this again.'

"Hm, it is, it is. . ." He purred against her as she was almost done, restraining his hands from removing the rest of the buttons on hers.

"I know you're restraining yourself, I didn't mean that only I'll have fun." She said as she dragged her fingers up his chest, leaning in close before—

* * *

A/N: Still a bit off? Well, you haven't seen the last two chapters. Read and review!


	5. You love me

Caught Dead

A/N: Continuation of chapter 4. Warning, just a bit of sexual stuff, but not so much as to be M-rated, I think...

Thanks also for the people who added this to their Favorite Stories and/or Story Alerts, but could you review? Even just once? Just so I know what you think of it :)

* * *

She leaned in close to him, but he beat her to it; he pushed her off of him and toppled her onto the floor.

"You think I'll just let you take over?" He said, having her boxed-in underneath him, her arms splayed on her sides.

"Well, judging form what you did, no." She tried her best to create a pout.

"I will, but first, let's get equal, shall we?" And he dove onto her half-undone top, licking the exposed skin, watching her writhe underneath him.

'Cold. . .' She shivered in disgust at the wet contact, as much as she wanted to shoot him; she complied with his ravenous behavior.

"Miss Teresa," He breathed onto her, as he started to unbutton the remaining ones.

"What?" She asked plainly.

"Are you just toying with me?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"Toying with you? You're the one who started all of this." She rolled her eyes.

"But you complied, usually you would've already kicked me in the groin, or punched me in the face, or even at least tried to stop and/or injure me; but you didn't. Why is that?" He asked, curiosity on his face, 'Damn it, if he knows—!' She thought worriedly, before continuing to play along.

"I did comply, but it's because I suddenly found myself immobile, like you've got that reaction to me, a new reaction. . ." She drawled out slowly, as she placed a hand on his head and lowered him down, so they were nearly bare chest-to-chest. "Now, give me another one of those." She breathed onto his ear, as he inhaled on her neck.

"Hm, very well," He purred, 'Dammit, you sound like a cat, you cat molester.' She was thankful he didn't see her face of disgust.

"As you wish, and finally the cat obeyed her master." He breathed once more as he crawled one of his hands up her stomach and onto one of her breasts.

"H-hey, aren't you getting a little too far on this?" She was shocked at the warm hand clamped onto her.

"Too far? Love, this is being too far." He dove onto her neck and bit hard on it.

"Arrgh!" She exclaimed at the pain, and bit his ear.

He rose up to her ear, "So you do play rough, hm, let's just see who'll survive." He breathed the last word onto her ear, as the hand on her gripped tighter.

"Urgh," She emitted a throaty sound unto his ear, making him go wild with his rather, creative side.

"More, scream more. . ." He whispered as he removed his hand and dragged it slower, down to her belly. 'Just so you wait, I will definitely kill you once this is over.' She thought bitterly as she pondered why she emitted such sounds.

"Sh, don't be shocked for this one. . ." She could feel his hand slide down her hips and inside her pants, 'What the hell? Oh God, don't tell me—' She feared for her life, her breathing fastened.

'If she wasn't breathing onto me, this would've proven unpleasurable.' He thought as his hand cupped what he thought was her weakness.

'Oh God, no, get up Teresa, get up and kill him!' But she couldn't sadly, she was immobilized by the new desire and because of the new sensation coursing through her, the desire controlled her fully.

"Doesn't that feel good, hm?" He slipped a finger inside her, and another, and another—

She breathed rapidly against him. "Geh-Get off m-me!" She screamed fearfully, deciding not to play along anymore.

"You don't sound like you want to," He kissed her ear as he pressed his thumb against an extremely sensitive part, "Angh!" He felt her voice waver, as if she had been in pleasure, he slipped the fingers deeper inside her, "Ugh!" She screamed louder, "Get off!" She panted.

"Sshhh, you wouldn't want to make this harder for you. . ." He finally removed the fingers inside her,

"G-get off of me. . ." She breathed heavily onto his ear, placing her hands onto his chest, and trying to push him off, but failed miserably.

"I'll only get off once you admit it," He placed his head against hers, so that his lips brushed hers continuously.

"Admit what?" She said those words against his lips, unknowns that she was planting teasing kisses onto him.

"I know that you were just playing and all you did meant nothing." He sounded quite sad, "So I won't move a single bit, even if they find us here or not." He smirked mischievously, "Bastard, you knew all along, now what are you planning for me to do?" She said angrily.

"Love me, and mean it."

"I hate you, I hate you so much; you just want to pleasure yourself because prostitutes were no good, were they?"

"How did those get into this? It's about you."

"Me? You want to know about me? I hate you, I hate you with every bit of my existence, and I regret not killing you right now. Actually, I hate you so much it's like some form of desire. A desire to shoot you down, to kill you, to wipe your existence off the face of the earth, to cleanse myself from the sin that is you, to—" He closed her mouth shut with his.

"You love me." He murmured in the chaste lip-shutting kiss.

She whipped her head away, "Love you? How could anyone love you? You're—"

* * *

A/N: Sigh, I am disappointed in myself...I think I'm losing it...I feel the need to write a sequel since the last chapter's gonna be posted next week...

My loved readers, loyal or not, I won't update until I get at least 9 or 10 reviews :)) I just feel this story sucks and all...I want to know your opinions on this, Thanks! :D


	6. I love you

Caught Dead

A/N: Continuation of chapter 5, Sorry for the super lat update; lost my sanity and hope for the past few weeks...So, enjoy! :)

* * *

"You're—" She paused, pondering on the strange sensation coursing through her.

"I'm what?" He removed himself from her, but he still caged her.

"You're just sick you know that?" She stated blankly, "I mean, how could all the women from the annual celebration think you're—Charming." She coughed out.

"Because I just am, you by the way, aren't like regular women."

"Of course I am, unlike them, I don't fall for any of your perverted tricks. They must've been stupid and/or desperate enough to fall for you."

"Fall for me? How could they not? I'm—"

"Don't you even dare say it, I know you're just what you say 'One Hell of a Butler', and I don't care."

"On the contrary, I am, and you my dear," He leaned in closer, "Are one hell of a challenge."

She rolled her eyes, "Challenge meaning you do find me murderous and you can die by me, yes?"

"Challenge meaning, we're going to have fun, lots of it." Mischief coursed through him—whilst disgust coursed through her.

"Fun huh?" She scoffed, and glared at him, "I hate you with every living fiber of me,"

"And yet you're still here," He stated arrogantly, "If you do hate me, you should've ran out the door when you got up, but still you stayed and attempted to pin me on the ground with bullets."

"Pin you? Pin you? Me? You are just so self-conceited not to realize that I was trying to kill you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"From what I observed," He said against her cheek, near her ear, "You never miss a target, but you missed me, how many times was it?" He breathed. "Let's just say many, many times. . ." He chuckled, 'Dammit Teresa! Move! Get up, shoot him and leave!' She was angry at herself; her mind was surely in control, right?

"Yes, I missed you; I missed you so, so much." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Your words hurt me," He pointed a finger on where her near non-existent heart should be, "Right here." He stroked her chest tenderly.

"Yes, it would," She inched her free hand to one gun, 'Just a few more, a few more. . .'

"But you know what would hurt more?" She smirked, her finger managing to tap itself on the gun, "This would," He slammed himself onto her, mouth attacking hers furiously, hand gripping her wrist tightly, and the other gripping her waist.

"Umph—" The pressure he inflicted on her hurt, it hurt in such a sadistic way that made her beg for more; the rather sinful side of her.

'Get a hold of yourself Teresa! The gun's almost, almost—' She can almost grip the gun fully—

"Argh!" Her scream was muffled. He bit her lips painfully, nearing drawing blood, before slipping in his tongue, again.

'Get off, get off, get off, dammit! Get off—!' In her anger, she can feel her face heating up, but not from hate or the other sensation, this one was different.

'Get off—' Then she felt it, hot water welled up in her eyes, was she really gone from "ice-cold sniper" to what Alice would call, "someone near lady-like"? She would deny it completely, she is not one of those humans, she is—a demon.

He stopped, staring down at her teary-eyed form, looking sympathetic, "Miss Teresa?" He whispered, as he placed a hand on her cheek. She just whimpered, 'Tenderness,' she closed her eyes, 'Dammit Teresa, why in the bloody hell are you crying? Have you gone completely insane? Stop it!' She screamed at herself, "Pathetic," She mumbled, he replied with an inquisitive look, "It's pathetic, this is, you're the first being who saw me feel human emotions, it's pathetic." She could feel his hand wipe off the tears in her temple with near tenderness.

"Then I am special, the first one who saw you cry, like a real human." He was getting arrogant now.

"Humans, I pity them for even telling me what's it like to feel an emotion." She said, but paused in her thoughts, why was she telling him this? Why did she suddenly share about her to him?

He was silent as he smiled on her, 'Still with that devil smile?' She scowled, "Why am I even telling you this? I should be killing you right now!" She nearly exploded, "Just so you wait, When I get my firearms you're dead!"

"But you cannot, no matter how you try, you cannot manage to kill me; no matter what you do, no matter how you do it; you cannot kill me." He stated monotonously as if it was a fact.

"Don't you dare say that! I can kill you! And one day I will! I'll dance upon your grave and mock your soul to hell!" She glared at him fiercely.

"Then dance if you should, mock if you want, but that's what I find intriguing about you." He smirked as her stroked her jaw line, "You want to kill me, for no apparent reason." He laughed mockingly—

"No reason? There's thousand of reasons! You're a pervert! You're sick! You're so irritating! You're so—so—so—perfect!" She spat angrily.

"Perfect—" He purred and placed his lips against her jaw, "Perfect," He repeated, tracing her jaw line with his lips slowly.

"Perfect." She said with a hard, angry tone.

"Perfect," He said, stopping when he reached her lips, "For you." He kissed her. It wasn't angry, nor selfish, or even sadistic; it was like he was being tender, like, like—

'Tender, much like what Mistress Alice told me,'

"_Hey, as I say; Tenderness is just as equal to love as trust is."_

"Tenderness," She whispered, when he removed the contact, but his forehead remained stuck on hers, "Tenderness is just as equal to love as trust is." She smiled as she repeated her mistress' words. He smirked, taking it as another kiss to be, nearly closing the contact he said, "I know you love me." He kissed her slowly, but with equal tenderness as before; she was still, unmoving.

"I hate you," She said monotonously, staring at him with blank, emotionless eyes as she would hours before.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I think I'm killing the joy of my readers here. -.- They wanted the end this M-Rated, but I ended it in such a cheesy, dramatic, corny, love-sick way. I'm disappointed in myself.

But, dear, dear, readers. . . You want me to write more? Because I will, and possibly that will start as a T-rated fic and end as an M-rated fic. Title is; Ravenous. Wait for it, about one week or so after this.


End file.
